tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Island Event
The winter island event is a time specific event in update 1.1.16 ICE The first location is the location 'Ice' and costs 15 food to explore for the first time. This location will always take 15 seconds. After the first time exploring the Winter Island, this event introduces the mech. The mech cost about half your storage food and wood to invent. After this it costs an additional 15 wood and 3 minutes to make. The mech appears as a work stations with 4 slots and an "Enter" button. When you press the Enter button, you get a Mech survivor whose stats are the sum of the stats of the survivors inside it. Hint: There is no need to send the mech to explore (except for one time directly after building it). You can also send it to your work stations. In order to replenish your storage, send your 4 survivors with the highest green bar into the mech and send the mech to a workstation - this way you assign 4 survivors to 1 work slot. When exploring this event again you will battle a polar bear. You have the option to jump more carefully to cause less cracking, or just jump normally/quickly. If you choose to jump carefully option it makes the polar bear stronger and harder to defeat. After the third time exploring you need to solve a maze. The solution is east, east, step, step, slide, north, west, look at horizon, north, north, west. The fourth time you need food and rope to make clothes. LAKE The second location is the location 'lake' and cost 5 food to explore for the first time. This location will always takes 15 minutes. First time exploring this location you need to move over ice. Choose ice skates and build them using metal and wood. Later you will encounter a furry little animal with legs. It's an otter puppy. You offer him food, hoping it might join you, but it doesn't like it. It only wants fish. Order to get fish you play the 7 rounds of a variant of the garden game. Winning all rounds the otter puppy joins you and you have finished the second location. HOLLOW The third location is the Hollow and costs 60% of your max food to explore for the first time. This location will always take 40 minutes. First time exploring you will find a trail/some footprints and yellow snow. Taste the yellow snow to receive 30% of your maximum gold. Later you will need to have a snack, again 60% of your max food, and build an ice wall after that. All the buttons say "Set an Ice Block", so remember well which one you pressed. In order to build the ice wall you have to select the first option, then the second, then the third and so on down to the last. When you're done you start with the second layer, starting from the last button "Set an Ice Block", then the second last and so on all the way to the top one again. If you set one block wrong the whole thing collapses and you will have to start all over again - including the 60% snack. This is extremely annoying and you won't want that to happen. Continuing the story: The wall didn't protect you. You can choose to run or to check for your survivors. You're not a coward and care for your people, don't you? So check for your survivors and receive +5 for every stat for each survivor. Next, you enter a cave where you will have to fight a Yeti. If you ran over the ice earlier, didn't care about nature, he has ~10k hp and 17 attack. If you snuck over the ice to protect nature, the Yeti will be boosted to ~26k hp. After defeating the Yeti you select the option to become his friend and offer him food, he will then show you his village. You get to know the Queen of Yetis and the chance to ask her random questions. "Get to Business" continues the story. You have a long chit-chat with the Queen, talking about defeating a dragon which terrorizes her people. You agree to help by saying "Of Course", which leads to a snow game against her. Choose the Blizzard Defense, followed by the Snowmen Advance and finish it quickly. After another conversation, you play the garden game on ice. You will have to unfreeze cavemen, while pines are in the way - All. The. Time. It is a pure pain in the a**, thanks to the developers making it impossible to get through it without using gems. So, after some intense googling I found out a little glitch which helps enormously: Start the ice garden game and click on the house button in the upper right corner to get back to your camp, then get back to the garden game and voilà - the number of cavemen to be smelted is 2 instead of the amount before. This will get you through most of the levels with ease. You will still need patience as there are some cases which require a lot of luck to get the best piece combos since pines are pricks (yes, I'm talking to you level 8/15!). I mean, you can't even place other items on it except the ones required, which is extremely frustrating, so just keep trying and trying and trying and hope for a good randomized level set-up as well as good items. Nevertheless, it's a lot easier with the back-to-camp-glitch. Good luck! Done talking about some lore about dragons and stuff, Mr. Caveman you just freed joins your party. WEALD 25min for this location. On your way you get stopped by a guard who accuses you of a felony - the naked Yeti, who they worshiped, is not frozen anymore hence they can't pray to it. You can plead guilty, which lets you do community work (DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS - this will be 20 levels of this awful nerve-wracking ice garden game again), or you plead not guilty - obviously, you go with this option. You have to get a Yeti lawyer, which will cost you 80% of your meat as well as 80% of your wood. It goes well but during the process, you will have to bribe the Queen with 60% of your gold stash. You win and you're free to go. You make your way through the cold, skinning a mammoth and swimming through snow (yes...apparently snow is made of water so you can swim through snow #themlogics). You try to walk on snow (since you can walk on ice and ice is just melted snow, right?!) but you sink in - you will need Snow Shoes which cost 80%-90% of your wood and rope stash maximum. Snow shoes use a frame with lacing to distribute weight - lovely. You are tired and take a rest leaning against a tree. A pack of squirrels get mad at you for chilling there so you obviously fight them - what else. You fight 5 of them, one after another. While their damage is pretty low the chances to hit, however, are 2:10. After that you can choose if you want to keep fighting, to show them who's boss. If you do, you fight two other squirrels, each of them stronger than the others before. The reward for fighting off those tree-rats is 40 gems. The forest is getting dense and you need to build an axe to chop down the trees by using 90% wood and 50% gold. It's dangerous to chop trees, you know? So you have to yell "TIMBER" for everyone to get out of the way when the tree comes down. Chop 4 times, yell timber the 5th time. After that you chop down a bigger tree by just chopping, so press whatever button in whatever order you feel like and finish it off with yelling timber again. A reindeer! Don't move! Don't move! Don't move! That itch though. It hears you but it's no scared and approaches you instead, staring into your soul. You can hear its thoughts and it scolds you for cutting down the trees. You have to reseed the forest... yay, another garden game. 20 levels of pure agony. After some further research, I found following hint on reddit (thanks to kkndd): First, you need to understand the mechanism. 1. When you place a block a new block generates. 2. Press the home button in the upper right corner to get back to your camp to checkpoint-save your progress in the garden. 3. Force close the app by (Android) tapping the Background button and swipe it away or (IPhone) double-press the home button und swipe it up. Now start the game. Press the home button to save. Place the block. See if the newly appeared block has 2-3 pines, if it is only 1 or 0 then force close the game and restart it anew. If it does have 2-3 pines then hit the home button to save. Summed up: you save when you have a good block and keep force closing and restarting the game until you get another good one, then you save again. Repeat. It's inconvenient and time consuming, but at least you can choose the blocks this way. Other than that: Try to fully grow 2 pines/snowmen/igloos at the same time, it will give you a rainbow thingy which upgrades everything on the ice by 1 (except snowmen, I assume this is a bug). This is even mandatory in level 5/20. Apart from hints and tricks, it's actually only luck and patience... You get a Santa Hat as a reward and continue your journey. GLACIER 50min each run. It's slippery and you don't want to hurt yourself, so you build a rope and harness by using 90% rope and 70% metal of your max stash. There's a huge cliff in front of you and you have to climb it to get over it. The order goes as follows: Right Arm > Left Foot > Right Foot > Left Arm - You will have to repeat the verse 15 times. Careful though! They mix up the order of the buttons three times throughout the climbing, which is very mean, but at least there is no penalty if you mess up. You fight the cold - no, you actually fight the cold. And it has a pretty strong attack and a lot of hp... So after fighting off the cold, an avalanche runs you over and you have to dig yourself out of it. Weak atk but a lot of hp... You make your way through a cave and see a giant ice wall. You build a fire using 90% of wood and stone. You have a chit-chat with the dragon. You can choose to fight the Yetis because they're dicks or you can fight the dragon for being a dick. Depends on who you like more. Either way you will have to build fake human decoys... WITH A GOD DAMN GARDEN GAME AGAIN. 25 levels this time. For fuck's sake, get it together guys -_- For beating the yeti you get the Shaman Wand wich is +75 to all stats I don't know the reward if you beat dragon... I assume it's the same but edit if i'm wrong Category:Event